Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Declined Charart
Category:Project:Imagine Stormfang ~ Declined Stormfang is a large, gray-and-black tabby with fiery amber eyes. The reason why she wears the collar is because she used to be a member of BloodClan. Yup, It ain't that great.. but this is my first Charart that I've posted on this wiki. Hope it can get approved! SpazzyFox 21:48, July 8, 2011 (UTC) This is awsome! Maybe add some tabby stripes on the tail and legs? Silversong Crowsight 21:59, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I think. I was worried about callin' here a tabby... but, eh. I will later SpazzyFox 23:38, July 8, 2011 (UTC) This is amazing. Like Silver said, add some stripes to the tail and legs. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 00:02, July 9, 2011 (UTC) It's been a long time, Tis' this should be worked on soon. =\ FeatherMew? 05:33, July 18, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Storm? Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 06:30, July 28, 2011 (UTC) 48 hours. Same rule as always. 00:35, August 1, 2011 (UTC) 48 hours has passed. This image has been declined. 05:19, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Splash (LO) this is splash the loner in my new fan fic Splash~ The Story of the Cursed hope you like it!! btw read mah fan fic in order to know about her troublesome life! KibaThe search for Paradise... 19:57, August 21, 2011 (UTC) This is beautiful! ShadewingMischief Managed... 19:13, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Thanx shadey!! KibaThe search for Paradise... 22:45, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Could you use the loner blank please? Feather Rollbacker 00:24, August 24, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon oh! yes that's right! i forgot that this blanck was for the med. cat! I just had it in my pics folder and wanted to use it! sorry! KibaThe search for Paradise... 12:44, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Haha, thats okay. We just don't usually use blanks not in our gallery--Unless it's a contest. Feather Rollbacker 14:15, August 24, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Raven, are you still working on this? 04:54, August 28, 2011 (UTC) not really... if you want you can delete it off of here. ~ ravenflight (not logged in right now) Declined. Moving shortly. 00:01, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Firestorm (K) - Declined Here is my cat. From A New Destiny: Brave Queen. My first Charcat up for approval XD. Firestorm is supposed to be a bright ginger tom with dark green eyes, and a long scar running down his flank. Well, that's all. Please tell me what needs to be fixed :3 【Cárdinal】 ショウジョ 23:42, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Remove the words at the bottom. His nose is smudged with dark paint. The highlights are in strange places, sort of like patches or stripes. Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 04:02, August 13, 2011 (UTC) You've blurred the lineart far too much on the whiskers and paws. The highlights are smudged with dark colour around the shoulder and ear. You've smudged the lineart there too. Also, make the nose pink darker. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...']]' '''05:24, August 13, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. '''Note: Please understand that Firestorm is a bright ginger tom. So he's suppose to be a lighter color than a ginger. Hilights on the haunch and shoulder look unnatural. Darken them. Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 17:25, August 13,2011 (UTC) There's more dark smudging around the right eye. I'd blur all the highlights after you've darkened them, too. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...]] 20:53, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Make the nose lighter and more pink. LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 07:37, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Also, the orange is odd. Try and nake it a more firey orange or a ginger. Feathermoon 04:34, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon There's some shading that's out of the lineart above the haunch. And the shading and highlights could use some blurring. ShadewingMischief Managed... 00:56, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' Still working on this? Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 01:14, August 27, 2011 (UTC) If there is no activity for this within four days, this shall be declined. 03:26, August 27, 2011 (UTC) This will be declined once i finesh doing approved images. Feather Rollbacker 04:42, September 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Declined. Moving shortly. 07:19, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Jaysong and Larkfoot (Ma) - Declined Comments? It is my first image. Bumblestripeluva100﻿ This looks okay. For a start, you've got the tails mixed up. Colour Jaysong's tail the colour of Larksong's tail and vice versa. Fill in the nose pink on boh of them and fill in the white dots on the grey one (is that Jaysong?)'s nose. On their posteriors you've coloured the lineart, too. And the highlights and shading on Larkfoot (if that is the yellow one) look like big circles- blur them. Her paws are also far too yellow. I don't understand how you got the highlights and shading so nice on Jaysong and not as well on Larkfoot. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...']]' '''06:09, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Mille. I'd redo the image, and start again, trying not to fill the lineart and trying to get an even highlight and shading. Or if you aren't too confident with shading, you don't have to do any at all. LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 07:43, August 14, 2011 (UTC) You've gone over a lot on the lineart. I agree as well. It might be best to re-do the image. But nice try. Shadewing'Mischief Managed... 15:11, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' Please work on this. Feathermoon 04:34, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Ya this has not been worked on a while. ShadewingMischief Managed... 00:55, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Moon, you can't tell them to work on it. They have lives too, you know. ;) Give them a week and if they don't work on it, decline it. Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 01:14, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Night, quit being bossy. Please work on this, or it'll have to be declined. 03:29, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Night, It has been a week. Two weeks at that. -_- Feather Rollbacker 15:37, August 27, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Yes... and we said to restart the image so it should be declined already, shouldn't it? o.O Lion"She's got a great mane of hair!" 05:44, August 28, 2011 (UTC) It's been a few days. I'll decline this momentarily. 00:01, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Snowdazzle (K) - Declined First charart! And I have no clue why it's so big.. 20:03, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Fixed it. You cannot have your chararts full-size, it's WAY to big. >.> Use thumbnail and set it around 250. other than that, looks good. Feather Lolwut 21:42, September 7, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Ok sorry xD 22:50, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Pay attention to the top of the page next time. Declining. 00:43, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Jaybriar (W) - Declined Jaybriar! From my new series Mysteries of MoonClan. Yey! Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 08:57, September 7, 2011 (UTC) A.M.A.Z.I.N.G. Nuff said. Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 22:39, September 7, 2011 (UTC) No one listens to the announcements, do they? I am declining this because there is more then 20 images on the page. I don't care if it looks good. We need to have some order here. 00:42, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Spottedfeather (W) - Declined My third charart! This is Wolfpaw's mentor, Spottedfeather. And Spotterfeather is a tom cat, if you were wondering. (I was going to add some shadow... but i forgot..) anyways, hope you like it! XXWolf SongXx 19:27, August 21, 2011 (UTC) luv it wolfy but the lineart is sorta blurred.... and i think i see some white spots left on the ears and stuff double check that kk? this ravenflight btw and also you r not alowd to have the background any colour other than white KibaThe search for Paradise... 19:50, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Blurred lineart! 0.0 I did it on my first charart. I don't know how you would fix it, it's hard to fix...ShadewingMischief Managed... 22:31, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing The patches have a strange, blurry, almost geen outline around them. Try redoing them and blurring around the very edge of the patch in a clockwise direction. Oh, and also just put the name of your cat as the title. No other information (like apprentices) is required. Put that on their character page. :) [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 05:39, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Please remove the background color. Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 01:14, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declied. Feather Rollbacker 04:48, September 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermooon Declined due to lack of work. 07:56, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Shellstar (L) - Declined 19:30, August 21, 2011 (UTC) lookin good... please look at the ears becauase there are some white spots... otherwise great!! and just so you know you are only allowd five chararts on hear at a time!! after you have to wait for one to get aproved to add another one. you should become a member of Project:Create!! KibaThe search for Paradise... 19:52, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Good but...blur the shading a LOT. Just so you know, shading is optional. ShadewingMischief Managed... 22:38, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Very nice. :) Agree with the two above. Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 01:14, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Please work on this or it will be declied. Feather Rollbacker 04:52, September 5, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Declining due to lack of work. 07:57, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Breezeheart (W) Uh, this is Breezeheart and he appears in Starshine's Secret. Not a huge fan of this charart. Uh...Anyways, Comments? 16:19, August 25, 2011 The whiskers are a little too bold at the end. Did you colour in the lineart black? [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 22:04, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded; I fixed the whiskers. I made a new layer underneath the lineart so it wouldn't overlap. Did you blur the lineart? This looks... odd. 07:22, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Skye, I think it's the shading. Twilight, if that's the case, thicken the shading a tad and then blur it. Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 06:29, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I'll be going up to my cottage so I will not be able to work on these this weekend. 21:25, September 9, 2011 (UTC) (Also, I didn't shade...) I'm going to withdraw this until I can figure out the problem.. 22:55, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Berrytail (Q+K) Okay, so I probobly won't be putting charart for approval very often now, since the way I do them now takes so long. I have to make it transparent, and I have to go through pixlr and a buch of other thigns. and then I need tons and tons of layers, so overall one charart takes all day. Anyway, here is Berrytail (Cream and brown tabby she-cat), Ashkit, (Fluffy, pure black she-cat), and Oak-kit (Handsome, deep red brown tom). Please, don't comment on Berrytail's cream, It is cream. Feathermoon {C}05:14, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon The background's grey... oh, and make Berrytail's nose purplish-pink. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 05:26, August 20, 2011 (UTC) No, the background isn't gray, It's transparent. And Reuploaded. '''Feather Rollbacker 05:29, August 20, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon WOWIE!!!! THIS.IS.AMAZING!!! ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 14:10, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Wow, Feather! This is gawjus!!! ShadewingMischief Managed... 01:02, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' Tankchu guize. Feather Rollbacker 21:31, August 25, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Can you blur the tabby stripes just a tad? I'm talking, like, have the blur tool set on... I'd say no more then 10% and blur 'em. 03:33, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Feather? You still working on this? You know the rules. 07:20, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Shit. Okay, I don't want you to wait too long, and i'm not at home, so i'm just going to blurr it on pixlr. -.- Feather Lolwut 21:26, September 8, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Declining due to lack of activity and 'cause Feather isn't around right now. 18:35, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Amberpaw (MCA) Here she is! She's Vixenpaw's future apprentice. She will make her first appearance in Hawk's Recovered Wing! 13:11, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Lovely, Splasheh! Make the nose pink lighter. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 16:49, October 11, 2011 (UTC) The eyes are bright red. GhostglowBOO! 19:57, October 11, 2011 (UTC) They're suppost to be that way. REUPLOADED 20:19, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Maybe add a little amber to them, but not a lot. It will make them look more natural. Also, are the herbs supposed to be red? 23:29, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Declined, it's over the page limit, I believe. Feather Scared yet? 20:49, October 12, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Minnowflight (W) Can someone fix how large it is? And yes, Amberpaw and Minnowflight can be up. There are a bunch of images that need archived. 13:11, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Fixed the size Splasheh. Make sure you thumb it. Fill the nose, looking good! LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 16:49, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Isn't this over the limit? SenbonzakuraDance of the Cherry Blossoms... 01:00, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Yes, it is, and it will be declined. It's not exactly your place to decide if they can be up, Loudsplash. None of the images have been moved yet, so, for now, no. 11:34, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Exacily. If it's over the limit, it's over the limit. Nuff' said. Feather Scared yet? 13:24, October 13, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Tigerkit (K) This is Tigerkit, the protagonist of Frosty Shadows. I willbe putting up the main characters over the next week, this being the first. Comments? Tigerfrost 23:00, September 5, 2011 (UTC) The stripes have lighter outlines around them. Blur the stripes. Lion Color to Alpha > and then ok, then fill the background in white. Color the picture in underneath. That's what I do, just a suggestion. :P 22:25, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I used Photoshop for this, so ur idea doesn't help. And, there is nosepink, it's just blurred a bit. andddd, the stripes are supposed to have the lighter colors on them. But I don't know what's wrong with the outline... [[User:Tigerfrost|Tigerfrost 16:20, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay, well, add a layer under this image and color it in: (It is transparent) Just trying to help. 19:38, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Try using Pixlr or Gimp for charart. They're much easier to use, and they're free. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|:) Ember is a black tom with amber eyes. It is said that his eyes are tainted red because the memories of the murders he has committed and the blood he has spilled are behind his eyes. He wears a ragged, blood red collar with cat's claws on it. His claws are always tipped with dried blood. Pleasant, isn't he? Nice job. Nose pink! :P 12:0 2, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm on it. :) Actually, a black cat would have a black nose. It wouldn't be pink. 20:07, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Or a dark grey/charcoal colour. But you get Nighty's point. I will fill in the nose. XD Oh yeah... I just noticed the word "nose pink" has the word "pink" in it. xD. I meant "nose black". Lol. 21:30, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded You saved yourself last night Milleh, I had a party to go to so I didn't get time to decline. 15:32, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Lol. Was it good? 17:11, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Lighten the shading on the eyes and make the nose a teensy bit lighter so it doesn't look as much like the pelt color. 16:08, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Black cats are supposed to have dark gray/black noses. 19:25, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing This will have to be declined. 15:59, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Why, Silver? I reuploaded it. >.> It wasn't me that declined it. For crying out loud, just re-post it or something. 07:26, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hang on, sorry. I keep on getting your signatures mixed up. I will re-post it. I don't even know why Silver declined it in the first place.